Change Like You
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melihatmu berubah secara dekat," lanjut sang ayah. "Aku ini ayah yang gagal," / "Ya. Kau adalah ayah sialan yang gagal dan bodoh karena meminta maaf kepadaku." / For FESI Award December: Metamorphose. —Hiruma.


**For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award**

**Month of December : Metamorphose**

**Title : **Change Like You

**Author****:** Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer****: **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Rate****:** K+

**Genre****: **Family

**Warning****: **OOCness (maybe), semi-canon, beberapa hal-hal yang terkesan maksa, ficlet yang—amat sangat—pendek, judul maksa, ending aneh, gak nyambung sama tema *dibunuh panitia*, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>8th May 2011<strong>

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai tiap helai rambut pirang seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang sepi. Sepi, sunyi dan senyap; begitulah keadaan kompleks pemakaman tersebut. Terlihat sebuket bunga krisan putih yang ditata dengan indah dan rapi; tergenggam dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju ke sebuah direksi di pemakaman tersebut. Direksi yang sangat ia hafal sekali letaknya.

Kristal hijau zamrud yang tertanam di wajahnya, memandang lurus ke depan. Bibirnya sering kali menciptakan sebuah gelembung dari permen karet yang kemudian ia letuskan kembali. Terus dan terus seperti itu, hingga—ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah makam. Sebuah makam yang tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Sebuah makam yang dihiasi dengan warna merah jambu bunga sakura. Sebuah makam yang bertuliskan:

_Hiruma Natsuki_

_Date of Birth : 22nd December 20XX_

_Date of Dead : 8th May 20XX_

Dengan kata lain—makam milik salah satu anggota keluarga pemuda tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Hiruma tersebut.

Memandang sekilas ke arah makam tersebut, ia lalu berjongkok sambil meletakkan buket berisi bunga krisan putih tadi di atas makam itu tanpa membersihkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang menghiasi makam tersebut. Ia pun kemudian mengelus pelan makam itu dengan pandangan mata yang tetap sama—datar. Ia berhenti melakukan hal tersebut ketika sebuah kata kecil keluar bibirnya. Kata kecil yang mengungkap apa hubungan di antara mereka.

"Ibu..."

Dan hening pun menyergap setelah itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi angin yang mengalir lembut dan daun-daun yang bergesekan serta kelopak-kelopak sakura yang mulai jatuh beterbangan. Pemuda itu juga hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Seolah, tidak ada kata-kata selain kata "_Ibu_" yang ingin ia luncurkan dari bibirnya. Hingga tiba-tiba keheningan itu mulai terpecah. Terpecah oleh sebuah suara dari belakang pemuda tersebut.

"Kau datang ke sini juga ya, Youichi,"

Sejenak, pemuda bernama Youichi itu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan _yukata_ musim semi. Di kedua tangannya terlihat sebuah buket bunga _lily_ putih. Wajahnya terlihat berwibawa, ditambah dengan senyum lembut yang tertoreh di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Keh, kau juga, ayah sialan," Youichi lalu menyahut sambil memperlihatkan seringai di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan suami dari wanita yang namanya tertulis di makam itu," Laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayah dari pemuda itu lalu segera berjalan mendekat ke arah putranya dan makam tadi—makam istrinya. Ia lalu meletakkan buket bunga yang tadi ia pegang di samping buket bunga krisan milik putranya tadi. "Lagipula, hari ini adalah hari kematiannya sekaligus ... hari ibu,"

"Tch. Jadi kau ke sini hanya karena hari ini adalah hari kematiannya?" tanya Youichi dengan nada mengejek sambil berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku _blazer_ seragamnya. "Kau tak berubah, ayah sialan,"

"Tidak. Aku ke sini hampir setiap hari jika memungkinkan, asal kau tahu," jawab laki-laki itu. "Aku sudah berubah, Youichi. Begitu pula denganmu," Sejenak hening merasuk dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Gesekan daun-daun menjadi musik latar belakang pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah berubah, Youichi. Kau sudah berubah semenjak kau mengenal _amefuto_ dan ..." laki-laki itu menggantungkan sejenak ucapannya. "... teman-teman satu tim _amefuto_-mu,"

Youichi hanya terdiam. Lelaki itu sepertinya memperhatikannya selama ia bermain _amefuto_ bersama dengan DDB.

"Kau yang dulunya hanya percaya kepada data, angka dan fakta ... kini bisa mempercayai teman-temanmu," ucap laki-laki itu. "Percaya bahwa mereka bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk timmu, percaya bahwa mereka bisa mengalahkan siapapun lawan mereka tanpa peduli pada data, angka dan fakta yang kau punya." Laki-laki itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Kau sudah berubah, Youichi. Aku senang," tambah laki-laki itu dengan sebuah senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya.

Youichi hanya terdiam mendengarkan seluruh penuturan dari ayahnya itu. Penuturan yang sebenarnya memang benar dan—tepat. Tepat sekali. Namun, Youichi hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kata-kata yang sempat ingin ia keluarkan tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Seringai yang sempat ia tunjukkan tadi kini lenyap dalam kesarkastikan wajah tampannya.

"Lalu kenapa, ayah sialan?" Youichi berdiri sambil berbalik ke arah lain. "Aku berubah, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

"Maafkan aku,"

Mata zamrud milik sang pemuda membulat sejenak, namun segera saja kembali seperti semula.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melihatmu berubah secara dekat," lanjut sang ayah. "Aku ini ayah yang gagal,"

"Ya. Kau adalah ayah sialan yang gagal dan bodoh karena meminta maaf kepadaku," sahut Youichi. "Minta maaflah pada pemilik makam yang tadi kau beri bunga itu. Kau telah mengecewakannya dulu. Dialah yang lebih pantas untuk kau pintakan permintaan maaf, bukan aku," kata Youichi sambil beranjak melangkah pergi—meninggalkan ayahnya yang tengah menatap makam ibunya dengan pandangan sedikit bingung.

Desauan angin musim semi terdengar seirama dengan langkah kaki pemuda bernama lengkap Hiruma Youichi yang terdengar semakin menjauh dari kompleks pemakaman.

"Tunggu, Youichi!"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Ayah akan berubah. Ayah berjanji, suatu hari nanti jika kau bertemu denganku lagi, kau akan menemukan diriku telah berubah. Aku janji itu!" ucap lelaki itu disusul dengan senyum yang tertoreh di bibirnya.

Senyum pun terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu. Tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang, pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang itu kembali melangkah menjauh. Sementara ayahnya, kembali berjongkok sambil mengelus pelan makam istrinya—seperti pemuda tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Natsuki. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku janji aku akan berubah seperti Youichi," ucap laki-laki itu. "Kau lihat, Youichi memang berubah ketika kau pergi. Menjadi hanya percaya kepada data, angka dan fakta saja. Tapi sekarang, dia kembali berubah. Dia mulai mempercayai teman-temannya, teman-temannya yang dulu tidak ia percayai. Dia sudah berubah," lanjut laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Kau pasti bahagia dan bangga di sana, Natsuki," katanya lagi sambil mengelus makam itu lagi. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Natsuki," iapun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berubah," sambungnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hoi, ayah sialan!" sejenak laki-laki tadi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara—putranya yang berada di depan pintu gerbang komplek pemakaman.

"Jangan singkirkan bunga sakura yang berada di atas makam ibu sialan, mengerti?" Youichi lalu segera berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Sementara sang ayah, menatap ke arah makam dengan senyum penuh arti. Menatap makam yang mulai dipenuhi kelopak sakura dan sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara sakura tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Itu kan bunga kesukaannya," gumam laki-laki itu lagi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Ia pun menatap lembut makam istrinya.

"Selamat Hari Ibu, istriku,"

Dan laki-laki itu segera beranjak pergi dari komplek pemakaman itu. Meninggalkan kertas yang terselip tadi. Sejenak, angin mulai berhembus pelan dan secara tidak sengaja menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang berada di atas makam Natsuki Hiruma. Menerbangkan hingga terlihat sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang berada di atas kertas tadi. Tulisan yang berbunyi:

"_Selamat Hari Ibu, ibu sialan. Semoga kau tenang di sana,"_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>*) Saya mengambil latar saat Hiruma dan anak kelas dua mulai naik tingkat ke kelas tiga.<p>

**) 9 Mei 2011 merupakan Hari Ibu di Jepang pada tahun 2011 ini, diambil dari hari minggu kedua pada bulan Mei.


End file.
